1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an optical player, and more particularly to a method, medium, and device changing a play mode according to the type of optical discs loaded in the optical player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as various types of optical discs are widely used as information storage media, optical players have been constructed to have the capacity to play at least two optical discs. One of the optical players that can play two or more types of discs may be a DVDP (Digital Versatile Disc Player). That is, a DVDP may play not only data recorded in a DVD type disc but also data recorded in a CD type disc.
Typically, because the data format recorded in a CD type disc is different from the data format recorded in a DVD type disc, a compatible optical player should change a play mode for playing data recorded in the optical discs according to the type of the optical disc loaded into the optical player. Accordingly, if an optical disc is loaded, the optical player first discriminates the type of the loaded optical disc, and then sets the play mode to match the type of the discriminated optical disc.
Meanwhile, if the optical player miscategorizes the optical disc, it will not be able to read the data recorded in the loaded disc. Accordingly, if an error occurs in the process of discriminating the type of optical disc, i.e., the optical player cannot perform a normal playback operation, it is required for the optical player to be able to change the set play mode and attempt playback with a different play mode.
A conventional method for changing a play mode when the optical disc is miscategorized will now be explained. As an example, if the CD type disc is miscategorized as a DVD type disc, a conventional optical player reads information recorded in the loaded optical disc as it changes the play mode, in the order of “DVD-Single”→“DVD-Dual”→“DVD-R”→“DVE-RW”. If the optical player cannot perform the playback operation after the completion of the above-described processing, the optical player then changes the present mode to the CD mode. In the same manner, if the DVD type disc is miscategorized as the CD type disc, the conventional optical player reads information recorded in the loaded optical disc as it changes the play mode in the order of “CD”→“CD-R”→“CD-RW”. If the optical player cannot perform the playback operation after the completion of the above-described process, the optical player changes the present mode to the DVD mode.
As described above, if the route for changing the play mode is performed in multiple stages when the loaded optical disc is miscategorized, the processing through the different stages requires a lot of time to properly categorize the optical disc such that the data recorded in the optical disc can be normally played.
Accordingly, if an error occurs in the process of discriminating the type of optical disc, the optical player is desired to change the play mode more rapidly and accurately, to perform a normal reading operation in less time.